


The Enchantment of Draco Malfoy

by SuzuyaJuzo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzuyaJuzo/pseuds/SuzuyaJuzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have hated each other ever since they met but in their fourth year at Hogwarts Draco does something that would change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Hello my name is Harry Potter. This is the story of how i met my husband Draco Malfoy. Now i will warn you our story is a complicated one so be prepared for lots of twists and turns. Now you have been told a different tale of how myeline went because i kept my relationship with Draco secret not even my closest friends knew about it. But as you know We met (officially) in Diagon Alley. He had wanted to be my friend Back then i was quite sassy towards him saying “i this i can tell the wrong sorts for myself” he didn’t want me hanging around Ron and Hermione for some reason I’m still not sure why.  
i should let you hear the story without me narrating the whole time so lets go.

-end of first chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will be posting the second chapter soon my step-mom gave me her old Mac-Book so i can now write whenever enjoy this new Fic. The enchantment of draco malfoy. :)


	2. Chapter One: Confusion

-Harry- -fourth year after the thing with the goblet- ‘ _why did I have to get chosen I get chosen for everything I didn’t want to get chosen I didn’t even put my name in the goblet I’m not even old enough’_ I thought on the way to the Gryffindor common room. When of course Draco Malfoy the person I _totally_ wanted to see “hey Potter” he said with the usual hint of venom in his voice “hello Malfoy” I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice I didn’t want to talk to him. “What do you want anyway?” I asked still annoyed.

“nothing much just seeing how the chosen one reacts to being chosen again for something important that could get him killed” he may have sounded angry and full of venom. I could tell by his gray eyes he was a bit upset and didn’t want me to die. So I did what any sane person would do when someone was upset “what’s wrong Malfoy?” I asked even though I thought he was just messing with me. he looked down before quickly saying something in french something. now I barely understood french but I understood the words ‘you’ and ‘my’ and ‘problem’ so I put this together to get “I’m your problem?” I asked. He looked down and nodded.

“what does that mean?” I asked all signs of anger and annoyance gone from my voice. He looked back up at me and grabbed my hand. “Follow me potter and I’ll show you” so I followed him and he led me to the nearest broom closet and pulled me inside. “what are you doing?” I asked a bit concerned for my safety. “shut up a second and you’ll find out.” He said before moving close enough to hug me. which is exactly what he did he hugged me bringing my head to his chest and putting his head on top of my head. “you are my problem in the sense that I can’t stop thinking about you in more than one way.” He said.

It was at this moment that everything went dark then I heard someone yelling my name and I woke up somehow with Ron hovering over me while I was lying on the floor of the hallway. “w-what happened?” I asked Ron “Malfoy pushed you and you passed out a few minutes ago” he explained “but that means that…” I whispered thinking about that dream again if that was a dream what on earth did it mean? I was very confused I stood up and went to my bed and fell asleep hoping I could have another good dream like that one. The next morning. I went to the great hall for breakfast as I do every morning. When I sat down I saw Draco looking at me with that ‘I wanna grab your tie and kiss you senseless’ type look on his face even though i could tell he was trying to hide it. I eat quickly and leave the great hall wanting to have the chance to think about this all but shortly after I leave I’m followed by Malfoy.

I turn around quickly and say “what do you want?” with a small amount of annoyance “I wanted to apologize for yesterday with that whole problem thing” he said looking down “wait that wasn’t a dream?” I asked confused. “no it wasn’t you passed out in the closet and I was bringing you to your common room. But Weasley was there and I didn’t want him to see me so I set you down on the floor and pretended to have pushed you before walking away” he said. I was excited that that wasn’t a dream but I’m kinda annoyed at him also “good I was worried I had dreamt it all that you didn’t really like me.” I said a bit fast but quiet still “well I like you plenty but no one can know it would be a bit weird.” he said “then you might want to not look at me like you want to kiss me to death” I said with a smirk. “I really looked like that?” he said worriedly “yeah” I replied smiling “we should go to class though” I point out “we can walk together” “okay”. We started to walk to the potions classroom when we got there Snape was the only person there other than us. once everyone got there he paired us up I was paired with Draco. Ha it must be fate or something. We had to make an amortentia potion luckily Draco knew how and told me what to do which I do when we are done I smell it and it smells like fabric softener and hair gel which reminded me of Draco. We bottle it up and are allowed to leave class. “what did it smell like to you?” I ask Draco “cucumber and treacle tart how about you?” he replied looking at me “fabric softener and hair gel” I said knowing that I smell like what he described and he smelled like what I described. We walked to our next class together and smiled.


	3. Chapter Two: [Insert Chapter Name Here]

Draco’s and mine next class was divination. As we walk we have a quiet conversation letting no one see or hear them because they were walking faster than most and not everyone was out yet. We were the first to class again well other than professor Trelawney. She walked over to us “Hello boys friends now are we?” she said with her usual voice that sounds kinda like she is in a permanent state of daydreaming but a little bit creepier sounding. I look over at Draco wanting him to respond for me. “Yes ma'm we are friends now but not many know” he explained putting his finger to his lip and saying “shh” at the end with a smile. “well okay then glad to see you getting along with one another” she said. We both went and in our seats on opposite sides of the room leaving me to think about my relationship with Draco. ‘Are we together or are we just friends or something I wanna ask but if he said no i'd be devastated I’ve liked him since second year but I didn’t act on it because the year prior I had refused his friendship god this is confusing’ I was brought out of my thoughts shortly after when Hermione and Ron sat down with me. “Hey guys” I say “hey harry” they say. Throughout the class I wasn’t paying as much attention as I should have been I was lost in thought until Draco sat down at my table and both Hermione and Ron were gone. “Potter we have been paired up again I see.” He said. “what are we supposed to be doing I wasn’t paying attention”. I said truthfully, looking into his gray eyes which I noticed were not as cold lately. It was like they were melting from a cold gray to a warm mercury. As crazy as that sounds a few weeks ago his eyes were just that cold gray. Now they are almost a mercury warm and caring. I like him a lot “we have to predict the others future with the crystal ball” he said.  
“okay you go first” I said. He looked through the ball and blushed then looked like he was gonna cry. He then wrote down what he saw “now you go.” He said quietly “okay”. I said. I looked through the ball it was cloudy at first but it quickly showed a picture of him and Draco making out on Draco’s bed. I could feel myself blushing the picture then changed to us hugging and crying in the forest. Then it went back to being cloudy. I wrote down what I saw and turned Draco “so that was… different than what I was expecting.” I said still blushing a little. “yeah” he said looking down at the table. “what did you see?” I asked having the feeling that he saw different parts of our future. He just handed me his paper it said  
“when I looked into the crystal ball I saw Harry Potter and myself crying in the forest right before the picture changed to him screaming at me and running away I don’t know why he was so mad I don’t want him to hate me again.” I was very upset at myself when I read this ‘how could I do this to Draco?’ I asked myself. He was still looking at the floor his hands under the table. I reached under the table and grabbed his hand gently. He looked up at me and I said “meet me by Hagrid’s hut after class.” He looked taken aback by what I said “okay just p-promise not to yell at me” he said sadly looking at the table again. “of course I won’t yell at you. why would I do that?” I asked “no reason” he said I was a bit worried but if he doesn’t want to talk about it that’s fine. There are some things I don’t want to talk about. After all of our classes that day we met by Hagrid's hut as promised. “follow me” I said before leading him to a clearing in the forest where I had set up a picnic for us kinda like a date. “Potter what is all this for?” he asked smiling. “Um I wanted to ask you if we were like together or if we are friends so I set up a picnic” I said blushing a bit. “well first off thank you second only if you want to be together”. He replied. “well of course I want to”. I said smiling and going over to hug Draco.


	4. Chapter Three: The First Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated i couldn't think of anything also sorry if it seems long and drug out i wanted to make it at least 1000 words for each chapter starting with this one also i need a beta reader (proof reader) because i tend to make occasional grammar and spelling errors and school started and bluh but if you would like to be a beta reader please tell me in the comments

Draco and I were sitting on the blanket eating the food I had brought. “where did you get all this?” Draco asked quietly. “I uh had a few house elves who owed me a favor.” I said blushing a bit I don’t know why I was blushing but I was none the less. “oh well thanks for … this” he said looking down “is this a date? It is a date right?” he asked quickly. I laughed “it can be.” Draco looked at me blushing and smiled slightly. I ignored it though it was cute. “so uh if we’re dating then how do we do the whole ‘no one must know’ thing?” I asked. “I don’t know up until now I thought us being together was just an impossible dream.” He said trying to answer my question. “yeah… we could just act like we still hate each other during the school day or like completely ignore each other.” I said thinking aloud. “the ignoring part would be to weird because of how much we fight normally. So the whole pretending to hate each other thing would work better.” He replied. “yeah that would make more sense.” I said. “what should we do while we are out here?” I asked him. “we could lie down and look at the stars” he said. The sun was setting behind the trees and the stars would come out soon. I smiled “that sounds nice” I started to move the stuff of the blanket so we could lie down. ‘this is nice’ I thought before realizing Draco had begun to hold my hand I squeezed it gently putting my head on his shoulder smiling all the while.

A few days before the 1st event Draco and I were once again in the clearing of the forest. He was trying to comfort me because I was freaking out because there were frickin DRAGONS!!!!! “calm down Harry its okay you’ll be fine you always are.” He said quietly and comforting “but its DRAGONS! Damnit DRAGONS! It is more likely that I will die here than most of the crap I’ve had to deal with.” I replied in a very quick worried voice, pacing across the floor. Draco got up and walked over to me. “hey look at me.” I did so “you will be fine okay fine perfect even understand now don’t worry. Got it” he said somehow still with a calm comforting voice. I took a deep breath and put my head on his chest. “got it.” I said wrapping my arms around his waist taking in his scent which sounds weird but he smells good leave me alone. “okay” he said hugging me back resting his head on mine. We stayed like that for a while it calmed me the sun had set and we have to be in our common rooms by curfew. “crap we always have to leave at the worst moments” I let go of him and frowned “yeah ill see you Wednesday?” we met in the forest on Wednesdays and Fridays every week. “of course” he said before leaving the clearing I smiled again thinking about how happy he seemed around me and how his eyes were so warm and comforting now instead of cold and unforgiving. I really like him but I’m already worried about the summer. It hurts to be away from him for too long its kinda crazy. I mean physical pain just because you love someone? well I think I love him. I don’t know if I do or not but this pain is crazy. 

I’m in the victors’ tent waiting for the event to start the daily prophet just got a picture of Hermione and I hugging so the days going ‘great’ so far. Ugh oh its my turn to fight the fucking Hungarian Horntail that I have to fucking get a golden egg from here I go. As I walked out to the arena I realized Draco was watching with his friends he probably told one of them already about us at least. Any way I went and once I saw the dragon I froze because that things was so scary. I started to run dodging the fire spiting from its mouth. Once I remembered I had my wand I took it out and yelled “Accio, Broom!” it took about a minute but my broom came flying toward me. I hopped on and started flying away I noticed the dragon was somehow still following me. So I made it chase me all the way around the castle until it knocked me off my broom now that was a terrifying event I was on a small ledge trying to get my broom which I did eventually than I got back on and flew like hell. Once we got back to the arena I grabbed the egg and got the fuck outta there. As soon as I got back in the school well once I got away from everyone in the school I felt someone grab my hand cover my mouth and pull me in a closet with them. “hey you.” A familiar voice said “Draco?” I said quietly before grabbing my wand. “lumos” I whispered quietly. The tip of my wand began to glow revealing I was indeed talking to Draco Malfoy in a closet again. “hello.” He said quietly. “when you flew off I was so worried I thought something bad happened” he said pulling me into a hug. “I thought the impossible happened and you died. Even Pansy noticed something was wrong.” He continued. “hey its okay I’m fine see not a single scratch its okay to worry but I’m always fine when t comes to life or death situations.” I said rubbing his back comfortingly. “okay” he said hugging me tightly. “okay meine liebe.” I said “what does that mean?” Draco asked quietly “it’s German for ‘my love’ “this made him smile “oh sweet.” He leaned down a bit and kissed my forehead. “you’re sweet.” He said hugging me again


	5. Chapter Four: The First... Kiss

While the two of us were hugging in that closet an overwhelming feeling came over me. The impulse to kiss Draco Malfoy. And so I stared at his lips for an amount of time and stood on my toes so we where equal in height leaned forward and kissed him. After a second Draco kissed back roughly and dominantly. He pushed me against the wall kissing harder. He licked my bottom lip but I didn’t open my mouth playing with him. He bit my lip playfully which caused me to gasp and he stuck his tongue in my mouth our tongues fought for a short amount of time. But Draco took control overall. I enjoyed his being dominant it was… interesting it felt weird I liked it but it had the same feeling as having too many marshmallows in your mouth. Fun, strange, but overall enjoyable. We kissed for a little while before we broke apart. “well… uh I should go to my dorm Ron, and Hermione are probably waiting for me” I said blushing a bit because well I just made out with Draco for the first time. “yeah I should go too. Pansy was the only person I told about us and will question the fuck out of me. See you Wednesday Harry” “you too Draco.” I said getting out of the closet. ‘heh’ I thought to myself ‘I may be leaving this closet but I’m not coming out of the metaphorical closet anytime soon.’ I let out a small laugh as I walked to my common room. I started thinking about my relationship with Draco it seems a bit weird the day I get entered into something where I could die he admits to liking me. It seems off but I don’t quite know why.

When I got back to my common room Ron, and Hermione were waiting for me just as I thought they would. “where were you Harry? We were worried.” Hermione asked me. “Sorry I was just being crowed by people congratulating me, and wanting to see the stupid egg. Speaking of which I opened it and it just made a screeching sound.” I said clearly a bit annoyed. I was getting pretty good at lying about hanging out with Draco. Ron just shrugged off the fact that I was with other people. Hermione was thinking about the egg and why it only screamed. “Harry maybe you should ask one of the other Victors. About the egg at least.” Hermione told me. “okay that sounds like a good idea.” I said thinking about how I would go about asking them about it. “you should go to bed you look like a train wreck” she said. I only looked terrible because I was just making out with Draco but she didn’t know that or need to know that either. Not now anyway, now is just not the time I mean we just got together a few weeks ago. I really do like him but I don’t know if he does also he could be messing with me. “okay Hermione, Good night.” I said before going into my dorm which I shared with most of the other boys there where three dorms for the boys and three for the girls. I just plopped in my bed once I got to my room I was tired but I wanted to sleep. Not that ill get a good amount of it but it’ll be a good thing to try. 

For the next several hours I tossed and turned in my bed. Just as I thought I wasn’t able to sleep. So I decided to do something I got on my broom and went over to the window and flew out of it. I went over to the clearing where Draco and I spent time together. I landed in that clearing and lied down on the grass. I wished Draco was there with me so I could hug him and just talk till the sun came up. Then like the world had heard me I saw Draco land near me on his broom. “you couldn’t sleep either?” he asked me. “yeah” I said still lying down “come lay down with me” I told him. I hadn’t slept in several days so I was too tired to ask so I just demanded him. “okay” he said before lying down next to me. We were lying in a position to where our hands were touching. We both fell asleep lying there. I guess we were just to exhausted to care. 

The next morning, we woke at sunrise and we sat for a while watching the sun rise. “it’s so beautiful. Isn’t it?” Draco asked me. “yeah it is but I prefer the night sky it stays pretty longer.” I responded. He nodded “Both are pretty I like the Sunrise or Sunset the most though.” He said looking over at me. I looked at him also we sat there for a bit just staring into the others eyes. No matter how often I saw them I could never get over how beautiful Draco’s eyes were. “whoa.” I whispered not realizing. This was the closet I had ever looked at his eyes I had never noticed just how complex the grey was there were bits of blue and small, almost miniscule flecks of green. “what?” Draco asked quietly responding to my ‘whoa’. “oh I just like your eyes.” I said feeling a slight heat filling my cheeks. “oh cool.” He smiled. I had never seen him smile like that, genuinely and caring. It was beautiful. It was practically a federal offense he didn’t smile more often. That impulse came over me again so I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled at Draco, he was cute when he was flustered and he was quite flustered at the moment. He was blushing and his eyebrows were furrowed in slight confusion. “what was that for?” he asked wondering about my actions a few seconds ago. “you looked cute.” I said shrugging and sitting up “we should go back to our dorms.” I said. “yeah he agreed before kissing me quickly. Before I could react he had started to fly off, I did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1042 words yippee! enjoy this chapter. :{ )


	6. Authors Note Number One (plus sneak peek of next chapter)

Sorry it's been such a long time since i updated but i have had writers block for this fic but i am currently working on a new chapter here is a sneak peek.

"Ron it's nothing to get worked up over" Hermione said calmly towards ron who was freaking out after today's events. "YES IT IS HE'S DATING BLOODY MALFOY!!!!" He yelled across the room at hermione who sitting on the couch


	7. Chapter Five: <sorry its been so long>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being so late i haven't had the time with school and my family and me trying to update my youtube channel also. I know first world problems but hey i'm sorry please don't leave me :,3

Chapter five: 

I got back to my dorm right as Ron was waking up. “Harry?” he asked seeing me hop in through the window. “what were you doing awake? And outside?” he questioned me yawning. “I wasn’t doing anything I was just enjoying the breeze from the window.” I lied showing no change in my expression. “I saw you come though the window, also you were carrying your broom AND you smell different… a bit like, MALFOY!!! The fuck! Harry why do you smell like his preppy perfume!” he started to yell, quickly becoming angry. He turned around facing the window, I took my chance and left the room going down to the great hall. I saw Hermione in the common room “Hey Hermione.” I said quietly. “Good morning Harry, I heard yelling is everything alright?” she asked quietly with a confused expression. “yeah just uh Ron found out something. A secret in some words.” I sighed not wanting to explain this. “what did he find out?” she questioned. “that I’m dating someone.” “who?”  
“M-Malfoy?” I said in a quiet worried voice. “huh” she said satisfied “you should go to the great hall for breakfast I’ll deal with Ron” she told me in a motherly fashion. “okay see you later.” I said before leaving. Glad she wasn’t to mad about it.  
-no p.o.v.-  
Hermione walked up the stairs to Ron’s room. She could hear him yelling into a pillow. She knocked on the door “can I come in?” she asked quietly and calmly. “Yeah Hermione come on in.” he said opening the door. “why are you yelling?” she asked even though she knew the answer “Harry is dating bloody Malfoy.” He said still shell-shocked by the new revelation in his life. “is that really such a bad thing? He’s happy with him, he’s happy with him. You can’t change that. If you were to break them up he might be depressed without him. With all he’s been through just let him have this.” She said calmly sitting next to Ron on his bed rubbing his back comfortingly. “It’s bloody Malfoy ‘Mione could he like someone worse??” his voice was raising a bit becoming increasingly annoyed.  
-Draco’s point of view-  
I had just got an owl from no other than my father.  
‘Draco,  
I am dismayed.  
It has come to my attention that you are dating a male.  
Not just any male but Harry Potter.  
Explain.’  
He read the letter over and over again. Trying to make sense of it. Who could have told him? He decided to go get breakfast finally maybe meeting Harry. But that would be bad if I told him about the letter. I was thinking what to do as I walked down the corridor to the great hall. Running into Harry accidentally “sorry harry” I said about to walk away when he grabbed arm. “Wait I need to talk you after breakfast. Meet me in the clearing.” He said before going to eat. Oh god what could he want to talk about? I thought but not showing the worry on my face. I sat down at the Slytheryn table in the great hall. “Hey Draco where were you last night?” Pansy asked with a strange look on her face, as if she knew what had happened. “just out.” “why?” she said prying “Couldn’t sleep” I said. She scowled and said “I know you were with someone Draco!” getting angry with me. “keep it down pansy” I said quietly. “tell me who you are dating and I will!” she said starting to yell. “fine it’s Harry. Now shut your mouth!” I said quietly. She started to smile widely “EEEEEEE” she screeched. Getting the attention of everyone at breakfast. I put my head down on the table. “I KNEW IT! THAT IS SO CUTE!” she yelled before screeching again. Dammit pansy. “please shut up” I said hating the sudden stares from the Hall. I saw Harry staring at me across the hall looking upset I wondered why. I left the Hall and walked to the clearing.  
-back to harry-  
I saw Draco leave the Great Hall so I left without finishing my breakfast. I ran to the clearing to catch up with him. “D-Draco?” I said out of breath, Once I saw him siting by the lake. “you had something to tell me?” he said calmly but he looked like he had been crying. “yeah Ron found out about us.” I said. He responded with a wavy voice “Father found out too.” I knew this was bad for us who knows what he would do? I run over to Draco to comfort him so I hug him “everything will work out in time. Don’t stress it to much. We will be okay.” I say calmly rubbing his back. He started to weep quietly. “I just don’t know how to deal with this. T-this is the first relationship I’ve ever enjoyed being in. I just d-don’t know what to do.” He was full on sobbing now. “shhhh.” I say quietly rubbing his back “just let it out. It’s good to cry.” He started mumbling nonsense. I listened closely and understood he was speaking French. He was repeating “Je suis si désolé” repeatedly while I rubbed his back calmly. “It’s okay. You do not have to be sorry. I forgive you.” I said quietly while he stopped crying and started hiccupping instead trying to catch his breath. I read somewhere to drink water after you cry. Therefore, I got him a glass of water. “Drink it; it will make you feel better.” I said handing him the glass. “Thank you Harry.” He said drinking the water then hugging me tightly. “I’m sorry you had to see that” he said sadly. “Its fine it is all okay you and I will be here together until the end. You and I will be fine.” I said mainly to comfort myself on this. I was not sure if I would die the next day. “Okay… I believe you Harry. I trust you” he said falling asleep on my shoulder. “I love you Harry.” “I love you too Draco.” I fell asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont be able to update to update for a while i've been given a project for ELA where i have to re-write a story in another perspective. I chose harry potter and the half blood prince so you guys what i'm going to do with it. Hehehe. I will Post it on here once i'm done. Thank you for reading


	8. Chapter Six: Nightmares

Chapter Six: Nightmares

<Draco’s Perspective>

_I stare out at the lake. I see how pretty it is, the sunset, the light reflecting off the lake._

_Harry is there with me. I walk over to him. I touch his shoulder. He flinches away, he turns and glares at me._

_“what’s wrong with you! Do you enjoy me being hurt!” he yells, I can’t respond. I cry he turns and ignores me._

_I try to apologize but nothing comes out._

**_-Flash-_ **

_I’m in a dark room now. A light turns on. I’m in a Hospital bed._

_Nurses surround me. A TV is on. A man is on the screen he reminds me of a skeleton._

_He sings a sweet melody ‘When I was a young boy, My father took me into the city, To see a marching band.’_

_I love his voice it’s very calming. ‘He said ‘son when you grow up would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned.’_

_I relax for a moment then all the walls of the room fall._

**_-Flash-_ **

_I’m in a different room. I’m in a straight jacket. I can’t move my arms. I’m stuck, I lie down and cry._

**_-Flash-_ **

_I’m over Harry’s dead body. He is crying and so am I. I pass out on top of him._

**_-Flash-_ **

_An open fie-_

 

 

“DRACO!!!” Harry yells sounding scared. “Yes?” I say calmly. “Oh thank god.” He says sighing. I don’t remember the dream I was having. “I’m fine darling.” I say rubbing his back. I lay back down and Sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the comments put where you think i got the idea for the second part of his nightmare. please


End file.
